Double Trouble
by otkcp
Summary: Neal discovers he's a Dad, with the help of Peter, Elizabeth and Mozzie he learns about family and how to be a Dad to trouble making twins. Warnings: swearing, possible violence and spanking in later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Neal discovers he's a Dad, with the help of Peter, Elizabeth and Mozzie he learns about family and how to be a Dad to trouble making twins.

Warnings: swearing, possible violence and spanking in later chapters.

Cooper Nikole Caffrey "Coop" (11) is the daughter of Neal Caffrey; she's a smart girl who is very capable of conning people and enjoys it immensely. She loves card tricks and brain teasers.

Benjamin Neal Caffrey "Benji" (11) the twin brother of Coop, Benji is less of a trouble maker; he's sweet and very cute and knows how to use that to his advantage. He loves computers and puzzles.

**Chapter One: Little Pick-Pockets**

"come on, we gotta run" the young girl pressed her brother "before they notice we made off with their shit" she grabbed the boys arm and pulled him down the street, running to avoid the man who was now yelling after them "hey get back here, those kids got my wallet. Stop them" but the kids were fast and new the city well easily blending with passersby or slipping down alley ways.

"Benji, you gotta stop doing that" the girl complained turning to her twin "how we gonna make our living if you keep getting caught?" she asked "I'm sorry Coop, I got nervous that's all" the boy replied giving his sister an apologetic look.

"Yeah I know, but please try better" she couldn't stay mad at Benji, not when he looked at her like that "you hungry Benj? I'm sure we got us some money this time" Coop said to her brother, pulling the wallets out of her pockets her twin doing the same, they counted up the days 'earnings'.

"we did good today, almost five hundred bucks" Coop had a big smile on her face as she took the money out, pocketed it and dumped the now cash free wallets into a trash can on the corner of the alley "let's go gets some fries, and maybe a cheese burger" she lead her brother out of the alley towards a local burger joint.

Officer Stan Hanson was working the street today, he'd received several complaints about two kids no more than twelve years old going around picking pockets. He hadn't really believed the first complaint overly much, he doubted some kids that young would be out on the streets during school hours thieving from pedestrians but as the complaints kept coming he had begun to believe them.

When he had spotted two kids, one boy and one girl around the reported age he followed them, he watched as they exited an empty alley watched as the girl dumped a pile of what looked like wallets into a trash can.

"hold it right there you two" he called out, the kids looked at each other and began to run fast down the street, the officer ran after them his long legs had him caught up to them in no time "what are two kids your age doing out stealing huh?" he asked, he put one hand on each shoulder and led the kids back to his patrol car.

...

The kids were so different, the boy seemed shy, almost scared of the officers he had a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look on his face while the girl was rude and stubborn, yelling profanities at the officers. One of the victims of their spree that day stood in front of them now.

"Special Agent Peter Burke, FBI" he introduced himself to the children "you stole my wallet today" he added as if Coop hadn't already figured it out "you need to tell us your names and phone number so we can call you parents to pick you up" he said and indicated that Officer Hadley should come over to him.

"screw you fed, I'm not telling you or the pigs anything" Coop spat at him, her defences coming up "you tell us or we call social services, your choice" Peter warned, Coop went to retort but Benji who didn't want social workers involved spoke up "are Mom's dead and we don't have a phone number, but our names and Benjamin and Cooper" he said so fast it was almost incoherent.

"And your last name?" the Officer asked, the scared kid looked up at him "Caffrey or last name is Caffrey" Peter's jaw almost dropped at the name "did you say Caffrey?" he asked, Benji nodded "my full name is Benjamin Neal Caffrey".

Peter looked shocked "Neal's got some explaining to do".

**A/N: I know it's short, but if you like it I'll write a longer chapter next time. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: I'm A What?**

Peter had called Neal after Benjamin had told him their names, like he'd said Neal had some explaining to do. If these kids were his Peter wondered if Neal knew about the kids. "Peter you called me here why?" the con man asked.

Pointing to the twins Peter asked "you know them Caffrey?" Neal looked where the Agent was pointing, two kids sat in an office the boy looked nervous while the girl looked just plain pissed off, she looked very familiar "um who are they?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Peter suggested, Neal looked confused but nodded he walked into the room where the two sat "Hi I'm Neal and you are?" he introduced himself "I'm Coop, that's my brother Benji" she informed him.

"And do you two have last names?" he asked he was being straight forward not bothering to try and charm the girl it was clear to him that she wouldn't have any of it "Caffrey, our last name is Caffrey" Benji told him. Neal looked taken aback "did you say Caffrey?" he asked "well yeah, what are you stupid or something?" Coop asked him.

"No, not stupid, who's your Mom?" he asked Coop just glared at him but Benji spoke up "her name is Nikole" the boy said "Nikole who?" Neal asked again "Codee, Nikole Codee" when he heard the name Neal froze, Nikole was an old alias of Alex's. So they could really be his.

...

"You couldn't have warned me?" Neal demanded when he went back to talk to Peter "oh I could have, but it wouldn't have been nearly as amusing" he said with a laugh in his voice "so did you learn anything?" he asked.

"Ah they said their Mom's name is Nikole Codee" he said "that's spelt N, I, K, O, L, E...C, O, D, E, E" he spelt out "do you know her?" Peter asked "yeah, it's an alias Peter" he said "for whom?" Neal looked at the FBI Agent.

"Nikole Codee was an alias that Alex went by" he admitted "Alex, as in Alex Hunter?" Burke asked, Neal nodded "the one and only" Peter looked a little shocked then asked "so are they yours?" he asked Neal looked at him "I could be" he said "well a DNA test will tell us".

...

"Well Peter?" Neal asked nervously, the piece of paper in Burke's hands would tell him whether or not he was in fact the father of eleven year old twins "well Neal according to this you are..." Peter paused for effect "I'm what Peter?" he demanded.

"Congratulations Neal, you're a Daddy" the smile on Peter's face was huge, Neal sat down and stared "I'm a Dad?" he was still shocked, it wasn't something he'd ever really thought would happen "so where are they living? Not with Alex".

"No not with Alex, as far as we can tell they've been living on the street picking pockets for money" Peter explained "well they can't stay on the street?" Neal stated the obvious and then turned to Peter "but I can't get custody can I? Not with this on" he said, indicating his ankle monitor "no you can't" Peter agreed.

"So what are we going to do with them?"

**A/N: I know it's not that long and I'm not sure I like this chapter much but I hope you did, please let me know what you thought? **


End file.
